Ethiliean Caggeris
Ethiliean Caggeris is an Alterac born human whos family controlled the small town of Caelfall within the Alterac mountains. With the destruction of the Kingdom due to various factors, Ethiliean now travels through the mountains, attacking the Syndicate where ever he can with a band of soldiers he has gathered to his cause. Appearence History Born and raised in Alterac, Ethiliean has inherited both a strong sense of pride in his family's roots, but also the shame and mistrust of its most recent deeds. He was brought up as any Noble might be, garbed in fine robes, hunting leathers, or shining mail in whatever occassion. He was mentored on the fine arts of diplomacy, the martial skills of war, and the proper etiquette befitting a man of his stature. Eventually, he was forced to take up sword and helm entirely, he was to become a Knight of Alterac and more importantly, a Knight of the house Caggeris. He had no qualms without devoting all his efforts to the lance. It wasn't until the start of the First War, that he finally ended his time as squire, and became a Knight. Instead of going south and aiding Azeroth, he did what the whole of his nation did, he stayed in the mountains of his fathers staving off any threats there might be to then, only hearing of the atrocities to the south. Six years later, the second war began. The Orcish hordes poised to attack the human kingdoms to the North. It wasn't long until the head of the Caggeris house, Ethiliean's father, learned of the King's deal with the Orcish horde. He ordered his family to pack their things, in secret, and leave the city as soon as possible, writing letters to try to send to Stromgarde or Lordaeron in warning, however they never were received. The Caggeris house managed to pull out of Alterac and take refuge in the City of Lordaeron, or Capital City as it is also called. There, they received looks of distain, murmers of distrust, and glares from those who knew of Alterac's betrayal. Though the family knew not Alterac's betrayal had already been publicized, and their attempts to warn the Nobles verbally was in vain. Their titles and lands were stripped from them,as with all Alteracis, but they were allowed to stay in the City, and go about their lives as before It wasn't long before Ethiliean took note of the Silver Hand, a group of Cleric Knights. He went to prove his worth to them. Having defected to Lordaeron, he wasn't refused, and in time he was accepted and trained as a Paladin. Then, he fought in the war, driving the Orcs back and back, until they were pushed back to Blackrock or the Dark Portal, and the Second War was finished. When the Sons of Lothar went into the Dark Portal, he remained in Azeroth, to defend Lordaeron and all it's peoples. Fourteen years later, there were brewings of a new threat. He and the rest of the Hand acted quickly, trying to put a stop to whatever was happening. Eventually however, the word of what occured at Stratholme came to him, the Silver Hand was disbanded, apparently. And then, news that the King was dead. He scrambled to combat Arthas, now at the helm of the undead scourge. But with the King dead, and the Capital City sacked, the Alliance was all for not, the other Human Kingdoms began to fall, and all he could do, was pick up the sword and fight the Undead. Category:Argent Bulwark Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Dawn Category:Alteraci Category:Alterac Peerage Category:Warriors Category:Human Category:House of Caggeris Category:Characters